


Smart

by anemptymargin



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Creepy, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2010-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Riker observes the young ensign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smart

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this even creeped me out a bit. Written for (LJ) slashthedrabble's prompt #269 "Smart."

Wesley's a genius, but for all he knows there is so much more he doesn't. So smart, so naïve. He doesn't know the way his uniform clings to him, that when he leans over the console he's presenting himself in an undignified yet inviting way. He doesn't know that he makes a spectacle, that on any ship people talk.

Of course, just when I think he doesn't know that I've been keeping much too close an eye on him, he leans over the Captain's chair on third watch and whispers in my ear; "I know more than you think, Commander."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
